1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power adapter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power adapter which can change the direction of the plug.
2. Related Art
When the electronic products are used, a power adapter can be usually used to provide electricity. However, an extra plug adapter is needed for reasons such as the limitation of the location, the difference of the shape of the plug and etc. and it is not convenient for usage. Therefore, ones in the related art have developed a power adapter which can change the plug or the direction of the plug. The design permits the plug replaceably to connect to the body of the plug adapter. Different kinds of plugs can be connected to the body of the power adapter depends on the different needs.
The plug of the above-mentioned power adapter usually has two conductive inserts for inserting into the power outlet. In addition, inside of the body of the power adapter is provided with corresponding conductive terminals. When the plug is assembled to the body of the power adapter, two conductive inserts need to connect with the conductive terminals and in turn connect with inside components of the power adapter in order to provide the outside electricity to the electronic products.
In the power adapter mentioned above, the conductive terminals and the conductive inserts are connected in point contacts and the majority of the conductive inserts are exposed in the power adapter body. As a result, when turning the direction of the plug, the conductive terminals might be accidentally connected with each other, which may cause deformation and a bad electronic connection. This will also increase the resistance or cause the electric spark and therefore affect the transmission efficiency and create power loss.